The present invention is with respect to a unit for the supply of staple wire to a stapler, and more specially to a stapler joined to a folder placed on the outlet side of a web feed printing press, having a stationary cutting wire guide pipe that is used with a moving knife in cutting the wire and which is supplied with the wire from a supply reel of such wire by way of a wire feeding unit.